Incredible
by MandaBearTx
Summary: Not everything is as it seems with this story. My first one-shot! :) PLEASE review. I need opinions on how I did. Randy comes off as an ass at first but just trust me. Randy Orton/OC SMUT


**_I REALLY need some reviews on this so that I know how I did. This is my first one-shot! I hope you like it. So glad that I am finally done with it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or Randy Orton, no matter how much I wish I did. I do own Amity_**_though._

"Those God forsaken eyes!" Randy groaned as he fell onto the couch in his locker room. As he sat there, his sweat laden body melting into the midnight leather, he shook his head as he recalled the events of the match that he had just finished.

**It was Monday night RAW and Randy was facing Dolph Ziggler in a #1 contenders match. The match had been going according to plan; that was until Randy saw her. 2nd row back from the ring, she stood about 5'8", beautiful chestnut brown shoulder length hair; she was also nowhere near being a twig. He would guess that she was about a size 20. He was setting up for the RKO on Ziggler when he lifted his head and caught her eyes. "Emerald pools." Randy thought to himself as he was hypnotized by them. He was so taken by her that he forgot what was going on. Nor did he realize that he missed his opportunity to hit the RKO. Randy only snapped out of his daze when Dolph hit the Zig-Zag and his back was on the mat. Randy had lost the #1 contendership because of those emerald pools. **

Randy growled as he rubbed his hands over his scruffy face. "Steven!" he bellowed out to a security guard. "I need you to bring somebody back stage for me." Randy explained as he came into sight. Steven could only smirk because he knew there was only one thing that this request could mean. After Randy had given Steven the description of the mystery woman with tantalizing eyes he went to jump in the shower.

About 20 minutes later his prize for the night walked through his locker room door.

Randy was taken aback with how this woman seemed to be able to see straight through him upon walking in the door. As he rose from his spot on the couch and put his phone down, he realized that he felt vulnerable for the first time a long time. "Hi, I'm Randy." He said shaking the cobwebs of pure lust out of his head and extended his hand. "Amity." The mysterious woman stated as she closed the distance between them to accept his hand. As she got closer she continued "May I ask what you wanted with me that was so important that I'm missing the rest of the show?" "I'm sorry Amity, but I just had to meet the woman whose eyes cost me the match earlier tonight." he verified as he brushed her hair away from her face. As Amity leaned into his soft touch they smiled at each other for a moment. Amity was the first one to act on the electrical current running between them.

She slowly reached up on her tip toes and planted a soft kiss on Randy's lips. "I'm sorry." Amity whispered as she pulled away. "I was trying to find the balls to do that myself." Randy replied jokingly. "Well I know there is no way that you would actually be attracted to me, so I saw a chance and I took it." "Trust me Amity, I'm very attracted to you…and those hypnotizing eyes." he stated matter of factly as he pulled her in for a more passionate kiss. As the kiss deepened Randy ran his hands down Amity's arms. He broke the kiss when he felt something that caught his attention. "So, what is your husband going to think of you being back here with a wrestler?" he asked disappointed that she was married. Amity just smirked "Oh, he isn't with me for the show tonight. But he would fully understand." she continued holding Randy's left hand up. "What about you?" "My wife knows what to expect with me." he explained with his famous smirk plastered on his face. "Well then, I guess we have nothing to worry about then huh?" Amity questioned as she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

All that Randy could do was melt into her. He knew that it would sound cheesey but she felt right to him, like second nature. He felt weak from her kisses. As Amity broke the kiss Randy stepped back and plugged his iphone into the radio. He needed something to help him focus before he totally lost his mind to this woman. He also took a moment to compose himself. Amity was watching him with her head cocked to one side "Having second thoughts there big boy?" she asked casually. Randy's eyes snapped up to meet hers as he smirked and licked his lips; he slowly walked over to her. When he reached her, he took her chin in his fingers and kissed her fiercely as he backed her against the wall. He slowly slide his free hand down to grab one of her hands and placed it onto his pant covered cock. Amity simply moaned into his kiss. "Does it feel like I've lost interest in you baby girl?" Randy whispered across her lips. Amity reached out and bit his lip, when she did that Randy whimpered. In that moment she knew that he wanted to please her. As Amity pulled back she declared "I want something tonight." "Oh? And what would that be?" Randy asked intrigued. Amity put both her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down to his knees "I want you to please me…beg for me to allow you to cum…I want you to be on fire…I want to hear you." Amity explained as she bent down to whisper in his ear. When she pulled back and saw the look in his eyes, something in them had changed, she knew she had found his weakness.

Randy was always in control of things in the ring and elsewhere, once in awhile it was nice to be able to turn control over to somebody else. As Randy stood up the Deftones Digital Bath spilled out of the speakers. As he reached Amity he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her. He slowly worked one of his hands up to her hair to lace his fingers through it. He kissed her so passionately that it made her knees weak. "Remember Randy, this is about me, not about you." She reminded him, more so to remind herself not to give into him like she wanted to do. "Yes ma'am, I am fully aware." He replied as he kissed her neck while he unbuttoned her top. As he rolled the material down her arms he kissed her chest. Amity peered down at him with a smile on her face as she nodded that he could go ahead and remove her bra.

The sound that he made when he revealed her 44f tits, she would never be able to replicate or explain. Amity thought that she was going to lose her mind as he took a nipple into his warm mouth just as her favorite song came on. (A/N Whore by In this Moment. LOOK IT UP DOWNLOAD IT, WHATEVER. IT IS AWESOME AND MY INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY!) She was so out of it that she didn't realize that the whole time Randy had been pushing them toward to couch until her knees buckled and she fell onto it. It was all that Randy could do not to pounce on her and take her right then and there. As they got situated Amity broke the silence that was between them very bluntly "Eat my pussy Randy. I need to feel you suck on my clit." Randy moaned partly in pleasure and partly out of frustration for so eagerly turning the power of this over to Amity.

He was already at the point of wanting to beg her give him some sort of satisfaction. Lips, hands, it didn't matter. Amity herself was wanting to cave in to what she wanted, and that was to wrap her lips around his cock. But she had told him that she wanted to hear him beg for her, and that was the only thing stopping her from dropping to her knees right now. It was a strange mix of thoughts running through her mind. She knew the only way to get him to beg for release was to tease him, but she loved seeing him giving up control. As Randy slide her jeans down her legs Amity couldn't help but giggle when he brushed a tickle spot of hers.

After he discarded her jeans, he slipped his thumbs into the waist band of her cheeky panties and pulled them off in one motion. Amity lay in front of Randy as naked as the day she was born.

Randy silently drank her in as he started to kiss up her legs. He was holding back from literally diving right in.

Amity let out a deep, long moan when Randy reached her pussy and flicked his tongue over it. She rolled her hips to meet his tongue as he slide his arms under her to try to hold her in place by her hips.

"Oh fuck Randy!" she growled out as the music and tempo changed. In this moment's song Blood was pouring through the locker room; muffling in noise that may escape the room.

Randy needed her to touch him somehow. He was going crazy. A thought popped into his head that he acted on quickly. He slowly eased a hand up Amity's body, feeling her the whole way up. When he got to her lips he traced them with his rough fingers. He knew that he had made the right decision the second that she had licked them. Randy took that as a type of invitation and slide 2 fingers between her lips.

Amity immediately started sucking on them lightly. She was instantly rewarded by Randy tightening his grip that remain on her hip. He did have to pull back from between her legs to catch his breath though. "Oh my God Amity" he panted out while looking up at her through his lashes.

Amity had to giggle to herself, if he was having this kind of reaction to her sucking on his fingers what was he going to do when she wrapped her lips around his cock. But her train of thought was quickly derailed when Randy went back to his job at hand and started sucking on her clit.

Amity reached down and held his head for just a second before pushing his face deeper into her. She fisted as much of the couch cushion as she could, wishing that she had something that she could actually hold on to. Her building orgasm may be the death of her.

It was a dam breaking when her orgasm hit her. Randy never broke contact as she came around his tongue. Him moaning into her as he tasted her for the first time. Amity rode her orgasmic tidal wave for awhile. Randy wasn't playing nice either, just when she thought that she was about to recover he would flick his tongue over her sensitive nub and send her into orbit again.

She had to push him away from her so she could calm down. When Randy sat up, she attacked him with a kiss. She needed to feel him, but she still wanted to be the one in control.

Amity pulled him up to stand with her. She had to strip him. She had to touch him. Luckily for her that was an easy job since all he had on were basketball shorts. As she started to push them down his hips she kissed her way down, until she was level with his impressive hard cock and his shorts were a thing of the past.

Randy let out a deep growl when Amity wrapped her hand around his girth, not totally able to touch finger tip to finger tip, there was about an inch between them. But when she licked him from base to tip and finally took him into her warm mouth, he lost all functions. His knees damn near failed to keep him standing.

Amity moaned around his cock as it hit the back of her throat. She was trying to keep a slow, torturous pace, but Randy had laced his fingers into her hair and that was making it hard. "Oh shit. Just like the Amity." He moaned out biting his bottom lip while watching her. As she was working on his cock, she was also playing with his heavy balls to give him a little extra sensation.

When Amity pulled back Randy cried out. He reached down to pull her up and kiss her. The kiss was a searing, claiming kiss. Everything he was feeling at that exact moment was pouring into the almost soul stealing kiss.

He had her backed up to the wall as he broke the kiss. Randy turned Amity around and placed her hands onto the wall. His chest molded to her back as he dipped his head down to kiss her neck and shoulders.

"Amity, darling." He whispered as he kissed her shoulders. "Mmm…" was all the she could answer. She had lost control and her brain was a mess with lust. "I need to be inside you. I want to feel you cum on my cock, just lick you did my tongue." He said as he licked the outside of her ear. Forcing her to cry out as a chill ran down her spine.

Randy reached around and started to rub her clit while rubbing his cock onto her ass. "Take it Randy." She told him as she wiggled her ass at him.

He did just that as he slide himself into her. The cries of pleasure were barely masked by the music in the background. Randy placed on hand on hers that was on the wall and wrapped her hair around his other hand. Pulling her head back as he drove into her harder and faster with each thrust. He knew that he wasn't going to last very long. With the way she working him with her mouth there was no way that he would be able to. But he was set on not having her walk out of his locker room the way that she walked in.

Amity couldn't control the sounds escaping her skilled lips. Randy was fully buried inside of her pussy, stretching her until she thought that she that her whole body was going to tear in half. She was already on the edge about to go over, and she knew that Randy was not very far behind her.

Trying to keep up the pace, Randy bent his head down and lightly sunk his teeth into her right shoulder. That pain mixed with their pleasure sent Amity off into orbit again. "Oh fuck Randy…I..I'm cumming!" She screamed out as she pushed back against him, trying to take him deeper.

The tightness of Amity's pussy around his cock did Randy in. "Oh..my..Fuck….Amity…shiiiitt!" he panted out as he came deep inside of her.

As they both came down from their high they rested their heads on the wall next to each other. Randy was still so taken with her and her emerald eyes. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips as he pulled out.

"Thank you for meeting me Amity." Randy said as they got dressed. "No handsome, thank you. That was good. My husband doesn't let me 'control' things very often so that was a nice change of pace." She said smiling at him. "Good? That was great." He smirked as he grabbed her and kissed her again. "I am glad you think so. It really was great. But sadly I do need to get going. Better get home to the husband." She told him with a disappointed look on her face. "Alright then." Randy said, not really knowing how to respond to that.

"Well, I guess I will see you around that next time you are in town. I will see you in the ring Randy. I am always at your shows when WWE is here." Amity told him as she reached for the door. "Good to know. Bye Amity." He said extending his hand. "Bye Randy." She said by passing his hand and stealing one last kiss.

After Amity was gone he started packing up so he could get back to his wife. WWE was in St. Louis so he was actually getting to go home for a night. A semi-rare treat for him. All he knew was that he was going to have some explaining to do with his wife. But like he had told Amity earlier in the night, she knew what to expect from him.

**At Randy's house**

When he walked thru the doors of his house, the smell of a late dinner cooking hit him. He knew that his wife was in the kitchen. He threw his bag on the couch and went to find her. He missed her something terrible and couldn't wait to get his hands on her.

"Hi baby." He whispered into her ear from behind while wrapping his arm around her. "Hi darling. How was work?" his wife asked as she turned to face him. "Fabulous!" he exclaimed as he looked into her emerald pools that she called her eyes. "I am happy to hear that." She laughed as she leaned in for a kiss. "I love you Amity." He smiled as he kissed her back. Oh the things that she did for him were incredible.


End file.
